


It's the Small things

by lissakoshka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, It's not rape, M/M, OR ABUSIVE, Small things, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happy things, just love, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissakoshka/pseuds/lissakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calm and soft. Like the fluffiest of pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Small things

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever-growing Rivarmin following. (also a filler until *GASP* Sterile Caress chapter 2 (wow))  
> I heard there were a few problems in some writings on AO3, so let's just remove those and keep it sweet and cute... (and short)
> 
> As my French teacher would never say, 'Je mettre toujours une baguette dans ma cul'. We all know it's 'Je mettre quelquefois une baguette dans ma cul' ♥
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy the filler. Sterile Caress Chapter 2 will be out later.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> {P.s. Thank you Kohai for the editing. I love you ♥}

On days like these, Armin would always embrace the soft flow of clear music; the feeling of a fluffy and comfortable blanket pulled up to his chest; a book held tightly before the boy's eyes, and the wonderful feeling of not being alone in this moment of serenity.

His blue eyes ran over every word of the small book before him, softly uttering the lines that stuck to him as he read. The times when he could be most happy were just like this. The best part though, was knowing that the being beside him was fast asleep, far off in their minds just as he was himself. He smiled to himself, finding himself unable to read the next sentence on the page before him. Of course, he couldn't look away forever. Gently, he placed the book on the smooth wooden bedside table before shifting further beneath his covers, his head now resting on the pillow that had supported his back for the past hour.

It was a moment to truly cherish, and he knew that as he turned in place, now laying on his side. His eyes were greeted by the sight of a certain dark-haired man, his seemingly perfect hair ruffled by the pillow he slept upon. It was funny actually, knowing that his usual grumpy expression suited the bed-hair look all too well. Armin couldn't help but sigh happily, though. He loved the person beside him, no matter how much he grumbled.

Armin took a few minutes to admire the sounds of the man's peaceful breathing. Even the mumble of music in the room couldn't cover up the sound of a man who slept happily, and for that, Armin was thankful. Though, now he couldn't fight the urge to kiss and hold the man beside him. The face that always had wrinkles of distaste were now as smooth as a face could be... well, as smooth as a face could be while one cheek is smushed against a pillow. Frankly, Armin enjoyed how he looked when he slept.

Slowly but surely, Armin shifted closer to the man, gingerly placing a hand on the other's chest as he marvelled at his face. It was beautiful up close... those dark lashes; his perfectly shaped nose, those amazingly kissable lips... But, he'd have to refrain from doing such a thing right now...

Although, as he stared at the beautiful man, sleeping as peacefully as can be, he couldn't help the feeling of his chest tensing. He felt lucky, joyful, absolutely at home by the man. Even if they weren't talking, or one was on a completely different train of thought, they were comfortable.

With every rise of his chest and thump of his heart felt beneath his palm, Armin felt his happiness grow. It seemed impossible, but that's how it worked for him.

_"I love you..."_ He whispered, gently stroking the thick black hair from his lover's face, embracing every strand with a gentle comb of his fingers. Though, while he continued this small enjoyable task, he didn't notice the small crack-like smile of the man beneath him. Feeling every touch from the blonde boy, and welcoming it as silently as he welcomed his own rest.

With a small rustle of blankets, Levi had successfully slid his arms around the blonde boy who so fondly watched him sleep before. His eyes slowly opened, greeted by the surprised expression of the boy he loved so dearly. He was right there. With him. Where he belonged.

He leaned his head in close, pressing his forehead against Armin's own, strands of blonde hair gently tickling his skin in the most comforting way. He looked into those big blue glistening orbs, exactly how Armin looked back into his own dull, steel blue gems.

They could lay there like that all day, slowing their blinks to watch the other's beautiful eyes, but today wasn't that day. Slowly, Armin tilted his head, sucking in a soft breath before moving forward, brushing his lips against the older man's soft ones. The feeling of those pink lips against Levi's own sparked a smile, and within moments he pushed his lips forwards, greeting the soft  lips he could never get enough of.

For a few minutes, they laid there; their hands intertwined; feeling the soft pulses of blood and bodies against each other; memorising the rise and fall of each other’s chests. Lip to lip, heart to heart, just how they liked it. Not too rough, not too forceful, _just soft and calm._

How they always wanted it to be.

We live for those small things sometimes. Those large events are nice, but they don't always last as long as you hoped they would. The small things within your grasp though, are always in those gaps between the downwards slope of life and a successful day. Yes, the things you can purchase at the store like candles, and yes, even staring at a small baby duck swimming in a large pond help us through the times where nothing has been achieved. It's cheesy to say, but when you think about it, _the smallest things in life are sometimes the best_ ; the ones we know most and the ones we embrace. 


End file.
